Manja
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Miku yang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya dikejutkan dengan pemandangan mengenaskan di balik pintu apartemennya. Padahal saat itu dia sudah sangat lelah. Namun karena ini semua menyangkut adiknya, Len, jadi dia tak bisa membiarkannya. Sungguh ironis! Warning inside! Dedicated for #GetWellSoon! Challange.


Tap tap tap.

Bunyi langkah sepatu hak berwarna coklat itu menggema di lorong apartemen. Bunyi yang menimbulkan banyak orang terganggu jika mereka sedang serius bicara. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sang pemilik sepatu itu sudah kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya. Tiap hari pergi bekerja. Dari pagi hingga paginya lagi. Bahkan tiga kali lebaran.

Tentu itu tidak mungkin.

Yang jelas, wanita karir berdarah karyawan swasta ini sudah memasang wajah lelah yang sudah tidak bisa ia sampuli dengan senyum. Jangankan tersenyum. Menangis kejer-kejer pun ia tak sanggup lagi. Ia sangat senang karena setidaknya dia punya apartemen yang memiliki lift. Jadi dia tidak perlu naik turun tangga.

Jaket cokelat yang membungkus tubuhnya sudah mulai basah karena keringatnya yang mengucur sejagung-jagungnya. Sayang sekali, lorong apartemen yang kini ia susuri itu tak memiliki pendingin ruangan. Pendingin ruangan hanya dipasang di ruang tunggu dekat pintu masuk apartemen dan masing-masing kamar yang ada di apartemen itu. Jadi, satu-satunya yang harus dilakukan untuk menyejukkan badan adalah dengan secepat mungkin menuju apartemen tempat dia tinggal.

"Uuh. Apa ruanganku bernaung menggalau masih jauh? Rasanya tadi pagi tidak sejauh ini untuk mencapai lift," kata sang wanita dengan hembusan nafas letih yang panjang dan bernada.

Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah tas yang terbuat dari plastik berwarna putih. Benda tersebut berisi beberapa benda. Benda tersebut bisa dimakan. Benda tersebut berbentuk lonjong tak simetris. Benda tersebut berwarna kuning keemasan. Jadi siapapun bisa mengira itu benda menjijikan jika tak disebut namanya secara langsung

Benda tersebut adalah pisang goreng.

Tas kulit berwarna cyan yang senada dengan rambutnya tergendong di bahu kirinya. Kalau tidak salah, tas tersebut berisi berbagai macam dokumen-dokumen penting, kunci motor, kunci apartemennya, alat tulis, beberapa buku, dan juga beberapa peralatan rias.

"Akhirnya gue sampai di depan pintu apartemen gue!" teriak sang wanita dengan girangnya layaknya tante girang yang menang lotre tanpa sadar pantatnya telah dicapit oleh kepiting. Baru sampai depan pintu saja sudah heboh. Bagaimana kalau sudah sampai ke dalam apartemen? Mungkin ia akan menyalakan kembang api tahun baru di dapur dengan kompor gas yang menyala.

Sang wanita pun mencoba memutar gagang pintu apartemen yang dimaksud. Tidak terkunci. Itu menandakan kalau adiknya yang kuning-kuning itu sudah pulang. Mengapa kuning-kuning? Supaya bisa dihanyutkan ke sungai.

Di balik pintu yang terbuka sekarang itu adalah seonggok orang yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Selain tergeletak tak berdaya, orang tersebut juga kuning-kuning.

Kalau kuning-kuning, itu berarti...

"DEDEK LEN?! KAMU KENAPA?! KAMU JANGAN NGEPEL LANTAI PAKE BAJUMU DONG! WOI, JAWAB KEK KALO PINGSAN!" teriak merdu sang wanita saat dia menemukan adiknya terbaring telungkup tanpa ada yang menolong.

Saat itu juga si wanita menempatkan kepala Len di paha mulus berbalut rok selututnya. Sambil terus menepuk pelan mata Len yang terpejam juga menarik-narik hidungnya.

Sungguh ironis.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha. I just own the plot.<p>

Warning: Typo, rush plot, fail joke, and other probabilties

Dedicated for #GetWellSoon! Challange

Manja

* * *

><p>"Miku-nee~," panggil lirih Len yang kini terbaring di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.<p>

"Gak. Urus dirimu sendiri," jawab ketus sang kakak.

"Tapi, Miku-nee. Maagku kan kambuh," ujar Len lirih lagi.

"Salah siapa telat makan. Bilangnya saja lupa makan. Nyatanya main game seharian sampai malam begini. Padahal kakak sudah belikan makanan sesempat-sempatnya waktu istirahat siang tadi. Padahal kamu juga tahu kalau kamu punya penyakit kambuhan macam maag. Dan kamu masih gak patuh sama diri kamu sendiri?" Miku, kakak Len, pun memulai ceramah singkatnya. Len sendiri kini menekuk kedua kakinya mendekati perutnya sampai ia bisa memeluk kedua kakinya itu. Kepalanya juga ia tundukkan sampai wajahnya bertemu dengan sepasang lututnya.

"Kamu gak usah kayak trenggiling gitu. Kaki didekatkan ke perut terus memeluknya. Pakai mencium lutut segala pula. Itu sama sekali gak bikin kamu jadi baikan," ujar Miku terhadap kelakuan adiknya.

Namun sekarang Len malah mengangkat lengan setinggi dadanya. Seakan ia menggantungkannya di udara, pergelangan tangannya dia lemaskan dan tangannya ia hadapkan ke bawah. Dia juga berdiri dan menjinjitkan kedua kakinya. Sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dengan menekuk lututnya. Seperti seorang yang sedang memasang kuda-kudanya. Kemudian Len melompat-lompat di tempat.

"Plis deh, Len. GAK USAH BELAGAK BODOH. JADI KANGGURU JUGA GAK BAKAL BIKIN KAMU TAMBAH BAIKAN!" teriak Miku garang.

"U-uukh," Len pun merintih kesakitan di bagian perutnya. Seakan ada yang menusuk-nusuknya dari dalam. Seperti ada yang ingin membuncah keluar. Tentu saja itu hanya karangan dari imajinasi idiotnya.

"Nah, 'kan? Bukannya jadi baikan, adanya kamu malah tambah sakit," jelas Miku.

Miku yang sekarang sudah berganti pakaian, kini asik bersantai memakan pisang goreng yang tadi sempat ia beli di sebuah _angkringan_ dekat tempat kerjanya sambil menonton suatu program acara televisi. Maksudnya, tempat kerja elitnya.

Ya, elit. Dimana tempat kerja itu bisa menarik perhatian para wanita. Dimana para pria nantinya hanya bisa menunggu di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga. Bukankah itu sebuah perusahaan yang menakjubkan? Bayangkan saja hotel berbintang lima. Setidaknya, seperti itulah tempat kerja Miku.

Di situ Miku juga bekerja dengan baik. Dengan sikap tegas dan senyum yang senantiasa melayaninya dalam duka maupun suka. Dia juga ikut serta membantu rapat evaluasi bulanan yang selalu diadakan perusahaannya. Sungguh seorang darah karyawan swasta yang semangat.

"Apa itu pisang goreng yang Miku-nee beli di _angkringan_nya Tante Gumi yang ada di dekat salon tempat Miku-nee bekerja?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk apa yang Miku makan.

"Iya. Niatnya tadi kakak mau bagi ke kamu. Tapi, kamunya malah maag. Ya, apa daya kakak gak rela kasih kamu benda ini," kata Miku sambil mencoba menggoda Len dengan mendekatjauhkan pisang goreng di tangannya di hadapan Len.

"Huwaa~! Len mau itu! Mau itu! Mau itu!" Len merengek sampai lupa kalau maag-nya kambuh tadi.

"Makan bubur yang sudah kakak buatkan tadi dulu,"

"Gak mau!"

"Len," Miku menatap Len dengan tatapan membunuh. Ikat rambutnya yang mengikat rambut Miku menjadi dua bagian entah kenapa bisa terputus sendiri. Sampai-sampai kini rambutnya berkibar membara ke atas, melawan gaya gravitasi bumi. Mungkin itu semua karena api kemarahan yang telah dihidupkan oleh Len.

"Iya, deh. Iya," kata Len menyerah dengan mulutnya yang dimanyunkan. "Tapi, suapin."

"Ampun, deh. Kamu sudah 15 tahun, Len. Sadar umur. Jangan belagak manja, deh."

"Suapin," kata Len lagi. Kali ini Len memasang wajah memelas. Matanya yang kekuningan itu memancarkan rasa belas kasihan.

Miku hanya menghela nafas dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berjalan ke dapur, mengambil semangkuk bubur yang tadi sempat ia buat untuk Len. Tak lupa juga dia menghabiskan pisang goreng di tangannya yang belum sempat ia habiskan. Setelah mengambil sendok, ia bertanya dengan suara agak keras.

"Obatnya mau diminum setelah makan atau mau dicampur sekalian ke bubur?"

"Ntar saja pas selesai makan," jawab Len agak samar dan merintih di akhir suku katanya. Miku yang semakin khawatir kalau Len kenapa-kenapa pun segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tamu dimana sekarang Len terbaring lagi di sofa.

Miku mulai duduk bersila di lantai berlapiskan karpet merah. Tentu ia duduk di sisi Len, dekat wajahnya. Tak perlu waktu lama lagi, Miku mulai menyendoki dan mengantar sendok yang menampung bubur instan itu ke mulut Len. Len membuka mulutnya lalu mengatupkannya ketika si sendok telah pas memasuki mulutnya. Len mulai melumat pelan sesendok bubur yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya. Miku pun menarik pelan sang sendok itu keluar dari mulut Len.

"Aah!" rintih Len di tengah ia merasakan bubur itu menyentuh lidahnya. Walaupun terdengar ambigu, Miku masih berpikir kalau ini hanyalah adegan suap-menyuap antara adik dan kakaknya. Suap-menyuap bubur, bukan uang.

"Kenapa Len?" tanya Miku dengan nada yang agak khawatir. Takut kalau sakit perut dikarenakan maag yang diderita Len semakin parah.

"Panas, Miku-nee," jawab Len lirih dan dengan wajah memelas. Miku pun mencoba sedikit bubur yang tadi sempat dia suapkan ke Len.

"Sudah kubilang gak usah belagak manja. Ini hangat, bukan panas," balas Miku atas jawaban yang membuat Miku menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Hingga akhirnya mencapai suapan terakhir, Miku pun menaruh mangkuk yang kini menyisakan sisa-sisa bubur itu di meja ruang tamu. "Aku ambil obat maag dulu,"

Miku pun pergi menuju kamar Len. Ia melangkah menuju meja nakas yang ada di kamar itu dan menarik salah satu lacinya. Miku mengais isinya menggunakan kakinya seperti ayam. Karena tangannya kini sibuk membalas pesan ibunya untuk melaporkan keadaan Len.

Untuk sekadar informasi saja. Orang tua Len dan Miku masih bekerja. Biasanya mereka pulang pukul sepuluh malam tiap harinya. Bahkan tak pulang hampir tiga hari pun pernah. Dan itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Miku dan Len. Bahkan Miku dan Len sampai pernah lupa kalau mereka punya orang tua. Jujur saja, seperti apa ingatan mereka sampai punya orang tua saja lupa? Sungguh anak durhaka.

Atau mungkin, karena pernyataan 'orang tua lupa anaknya sendiri' sudah menjadi suatu hal yang biasa?

Abaikan itu, karena sekarang Miku sudah menemukan obat maag Len. Miku mengambil satu tablet yang ada di strip obat maag Len. Setelah satu tablet ini, obatnya habis. Semoga saja besok pagi maag Len sudah sembuh. Tak lupa sebelum dia kembali ke ruang tamu di mana Len berada, dia juga berkunjung sebentar ke dapur. Sekadar untuk mengambil segelas air minum untuk Len.

"Minum, nih. Habis itu kamu ke kamar dan tidur. Gak usah aneh-aneh bikin gaduh kayak kemarin," kata Miku saat ia sudah kembali ke ruang tamu. Kedua tangannya yang masing-masing memegang obat dan segelas air minum terulur ke arah Len yang kini masih terbaring di sofa.

Asal tahu saja. Kemarin malam Len menyetel lagu dangdut sekeras yang bisa orang di luar gedung apaertemen dengar.

"Minumin," pinta Len singkat.

"Manja kam—,"

"Minumin," pangkas Len cepat. Secepat kakaknya ini memangkas rambut para pelanggannya.

Iya. Bukankah tadi Len sudah bilang kalau Miku bekerja di salon? Sebagai tukang potong rambut? Bukan. Bukan sebagai manager atau sejenisnya. Hanya tukang potong rambut.

Karena Miku juga ingin cepat istirahat, dia pun mematuhi keinginan adik manjanya ini. Miku memegangi obat itu dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Lengan kirinya mulai menuntun tangan kirinya mengantar sang obat ke bibir ranum Len.

Namun di tengah jalan terjal itu, Len menangkap pergelangan tangan Miku.

"Dari bibir ke bibir,"

"Gak usah aneh-aneh," balas Miku cepat dengan urat membentuk simpang empat di dahinya dan alis yang hampir bertemu kedua ujungnya.

"Dari bibi—,"

"Ntar pisang gorengnya kubuang," pangkas Miku lebih cepat dari yang Len kira. Len yang mendengar ancaman dari Miku itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Miku yang masih dia pegangi dan menuntun obatnya ke dalam mulutnya. Len tersenyum.

"Nih, minum," kata Miku sambil menyodorkannya segelas air yang tadi sempat dia bawakan untuk Len. Setelah Len duduk di sofa dan minum beberapa teguk, dia menyerahkannya kembali ke tangan Miku.

Ketika Miku menaruh gelas itu ke meja yang ada di ruang tamu itu, Len berkata, "pisang goreng."

"Nih," kata Miku yang mengambil pisang goreng dari plastik putih yang teronggok di meja dan langsung mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mulut Len. Miku mendorongnya terlalu dalam, membuat Len sedikit tersedak. Namun Len yang tahu kalau Miku tak berniat menarik pisang goreng itu dari mulutnya mulai meraih lengan Miku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha mendorong tangan Miku menyingkir dari hadapan mulutnya. Hal itu membuat pisang goreng yang ada di mulut Len juga tertarik keluar. Namun Miku juga tak mau kalah. Ia juga menambah kekuatan dorongannya. Jadilah acara tarik-dorong pisang goreng ini menjadi seru.

Si pisang goreng yang masih berada di mulut Len itu hanya bisa menunggu. Ditemani nafas tidak sedap milik Len. Pertanda kalau Len belum menyikat giginya untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Dia menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Antara nantinya ia berakhir mati ditelan Len atau berakhir mengenaskan di tong sampah karena tak sengaja terlempar ke lantai.

Untuk akhirnya penantian sang pisang goreng pun berakhir ketika ia tertelan menelusuri kerongkongan Len dan jatuh secara utuh ke lambung Len.

Selamat, ya, Pisang Goreng.

"Oke, sekarang kamu harus tidur. Besok kamu masih harus sekolah," kata Miku.

"Gendong."

"Gak. Kamu punya sepasang kaki yang utuh dan gak cacat. Jangan manja. Aku capek, Len," keluh Miku yang tidak diindahkan oleh Len. Buktinya, sekarang Len merintih kesakitan. Entah itu memang sakit atau hanya dibuat-buat saja.

"Iya, deh. Iya," setelah mendesah penuh keluh, Miku mulai membalikkan badannya. Len memposisikan tubuhnya di punggung Miku dan perlahan Miku mengangkat tubuhnya. Miku sedikit melempar tubuh Len ke atas supaya ia nyaman menggendongnya. Kini Miku siap melangkah menuju kamar Len.

"Miku-nee."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Len dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu.

"Maksudmu? Maagmu? Maaf tapi aku bukan anak berpenyakitan. Aku ini tidak sepertimu tahu," jelas Miku.

Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh. Batin Len.

Dia hanya bisa membatin. Kalau Miku tahu Len sampai menyebutnya bodoh, Len bisa mendapat tamparan amarah dari sang kakak anggun itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Miku membaringkannya di kamar. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun dari mulut indahnya itu, Miku langsung melengos berniat meninggalkan kamar Len.

"Selamat malam," ucap Len ketika ia sudah benar-benar sendiri dan pintu kamarnya juga sudah benar-benar tertutup rapat. Dia sungguh telat mengatakannya.

"Dan makasih, Miku-nee," katanya dengan senyum menghiasi wajah kesakitan. Kesakitan karena masih menahan maagnya. Mungkin obatnya sudah mulai bekerja.

Kakak beradik yang sungguh ironis.

* * *

><p>Mentari sudah menampakkan sinar hangatnya. Sinar yang kini menembus jendela kamar Len dan celah-celah kecil tirai jendelanya, telah membuat Len sadar dari tidurnya. Len perlahan membuka matanya dan sejenak sadar kalau sekarang sudah pagi. Walaupun begitu, Len masih ingin berbaring di kasur nyamannya. Dia juga sudah tak merasa sakit di perut. sepertinya obat maag malam itu bekerja dengan baik.<p>

Dua kali suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Len yang sepertinya tahu itu siapa mulai menutup matanya kembali. Pikirannya berjalan cepat saat itu. Lebih cepat daripada seekor cheetah yang mengejar mangsanya.

"Len?" begitu sebuah panggilan yang terdengar setelah ketukan pintu. Tak lama kemudian, gagang pintu kamar Len terputar. Pintu kamar Len pun terdorong ke dalam sehingga menampakkan seorang wanita anggun berpiyama dengan rambut yang terkuncir kuda ke belakang. Kali ini tidak terbagi dua. Wanita tersebut masih memiliki darah karyawan swasta di tubuhnya walaupun semalam dia sudah terlelap dalam tidur.

"Kamu belum bangun, Len? Len?" panggil wanita tersebut yang kini telah sampai di tepi kasur Len. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len, berharap Len bisa terbangun dengan perlakuannya itu.

"Nnggh," lenguhan ambigu terdengar dari pita suara Len. Miku yang sadar kalau Len sudah mulai terbangun mulai duduk di tepi kasur Len. Len sendiri membalikkan badannya.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya miku sambil sesekali mengusap kepala adiknya yang kekuning-kuningan itu.

"Sepertinya masih sakit," jawab Len singkat.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kamu gak usah masuk sekolah dulu saja hari ini. Aku akan minta Ibu membuat surat ijin dan aku akan mengantarnya ke sekolahmu," jawab Miku yang kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai mengarahkan tubuhnya menuju pintu kamar Len. Namun waktu Miku baru akan mengambil langkah pertamanya, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh genggaman tangan Len.

"Tunggu," ujar Len sambil terus memegangi pergelangan tangan kakaknya yang kurus itu. Len juga mulai terduduk dari tidurnya tadi. "Sepertinya aku sudah tahu obat ampuh untuk menyembuhkan maagku."

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh-sungguh tahu?" tanya Miku yang mulai penasaran dengan pernyataan Len. Sepertinya kakaknya yang satu ini sungguh khawatir dengan kondisi adik kuningnya ini.

"Ya," Len melanjutkan jawabannya. "Dengan mandi berdua bersama Miku-nee, kurasa maa—,"

Belum sempat Len menyelesaikan perkataannya, Miku sudah melayangkan pukulan hebat dari tangan kanannya. Pukulan yang disajikan dari bawah dagu Len lalu mengarah ke atas. Pukulan tersebut membuat Len terhuyung ke atas sebelum kemudian terbaring kembali di kasurnya.

Konon pukulan itu melegenda di antara keluarga mereka. Satu-satunya pukulan paling ampuh di keluarganya. Pukulan itu bernama...

498 perihnya kegalauan Miku.

Miku pergi meninggalkan kamar Len dengan pipi yang memerah dan simpang empat di dahinya. Tangannya juga masih mengepal erat. Rasanya dia masih belum puas hanya dengan memukul Len. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap bekerja, Miku bertemu sepasang orangtuanya.

"Apa Len sudah sem—bugh... OHOK!" sang kepala keluarga rumah tersebut kini merintih kesakitan saat Miku melayangkan hentakan keras ke arah perutnya. Sang kepala keluarga pun berlutut memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan. Ya, perutnya. Bukan orangnya.

Miku sendiri yang masih merasa belum puas, mulai melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Sang istri dari si kepala keluarga hanya tersenyum ringan melihat pemandangan akrab keluarganya ini.

"Mereka sungguh anak muda yang penuh semangat," ucap sang istri kepala keluarga tanpa menghiraukan rintihan sakit yang masih mengidap suaminya.

Sungguh Keluarga yang ironis.

-End -

* * *

><p>AN: Okeoke! akhirnya selesai juga fanfik ini! Yey! Maafin kalau kurang lucu. Sudah lama aku gak bersua dengan genre humor/parody. Dan setelah kembali ke genre ini lagi itu rasanya kayak nostalgia.

Untuk selanjutnya, aku masih gak tahu masih mau publish os atau melanjutkan mc-ku yang gak berujung. Tapi, untuk fandom vocaloid sendiri aku masih punya satu fanfik os yang tergantung di otak. Jadi, tunggu saja! :3

Oiya, ini juga bagi yang gak tahu apa itu angkringan. Berikut penjelasan menurut wikipedia! *dor* *ternyata cuma copas dari wiki*

**Angkringan** (berasal dari bahasa Jawa ' _Angkring_ ' yang berarti duduk santai) adalah sebuah gerobag dorong yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang biasa terdapat di setiap pinggir ruas jalan di Jawa Tengah dan Yogyakarta. Di Solo dikenal sebagai warung **hik** ("**h**idangan **i**stimewa a la **k**ampung") atau **wedangan**.

Untuk sekarang... terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca! Don't forget to leave your review, ea~ :D


End file.
